A New Era
by FireFangirls
Summary: Saphire wants to live a long life in Dauntless with her friends, and fall in love, but even though "divergent" people, and "normal" people are to be treated the same today someone has different ideas. So, Saphire ventures deeper into the mystery though it isn't at all as she thinks, but she knows there is going to be nothing normal about her life.


**Chapter 1**

"Hey guys," I say and gather my friends in a hug. Today is it today I get to pick my faction, and my friends and I might be together, yet not. Well, let me start off. My name is Saphire I have jet black hair, I am tall, I have a bit of a tan, and I am not too thin, but not fat. I am in Abnegation, but we aren't like the usual Abnegation family. My mom got Erudite for her test, and my dad got Divergence, but thankfully today divergence isn't sinned, and is fine to get. My friends that are in my faction are Linde and Oksana, and we all agreed we are going to go to Dauntless, and stay together. I had my test yesterday, and my heart still beats from it. I got a mix… Erudite, Dauntless, Abnegation, and Amity. I knew I wouldn't get Candor though. Linde told me she got Erudite and Amity. Oksana got Amity and Dauntless. We are all divergent, but we know we are safe… At least for the time being. We meet at the front of my house, and our parents go together, and we go together talking and gossiping. We walk through the plain grey roads of Abnegation to the city part of our home.

I wear the plain Abnegation clothes, so do my friends. They are grey boring, ugly, and I hate them, but what else do I have? My hair is up in a tight bun. Linde and Oksana look identical to me both with the same clothes, but Linde's hair is a bright yellow, and Oksana's dirty blond. Linde has lots of freckles, and stormy blue eyes, and Oksana has pale white skin with grass, green eyes. Nevermind… they are nothing like me. With brown eyes, long black hair, (which mind you is beautiful).

We reach the assembly place, and it is huge. It has a high ceiling, and chair assembled on steps facing the stage. Where there are five glass bowls with the elements we believe represent us. We take seats closest to the stage, and admire the bowls, and talk about how amazing we will be in Dauntless.

Tobias walks up to the stage, and me and my friends stifle another gasp of amazement. We admire him, he is brave and strong, and if it weren't for him I don't know where I would be. He strides onto the stage wearing dauntless clothes. He booms us a welcome, and that is the day my life REALLY starts.

"We are here today to pick how we want to carry out our life, otherwise this wouldn't exist," Tobias says with a hint of despise in his voice to which I wonder, why?

"Lets begin!" he says after with no time to waste he starts calling out names of people we don't even recognize.

"James."

"Grace."

"Maya."

"Saphire."

My name gets called up, and my friends shove me out of my chair and I curse under my breath. As I go up on stage Tobias eyes me as he has to every other person going up. Without hesitation I take the knife cut my hand lightly, and drop the blood into Dauntless, and I am actually the first one to do so tonight. I smile at my parents. Our three families had met up and decided that we were going to Dauntless, and our parents didn't mind the slightest bit. I take a deep breath, and welcome myself into Dauntless. My friends get called one after another. Oksana seems as calm as I did, but Linde has some hesitation before she picks Dauntless, and I know because she didn't get it in the aptitude test, but if one wants to be brave they can easily do so, and I believe she can.

The ceremony takes forever after I take my seat on the Dauntless side. They cheer for everyone who joins them. So far it has been us three, two girls from Amity, two boys from Erudite, one from Candor, and about 5 who are originally from Dauntless. When it ends me and my friends hold another's hands and rush out the door with the others through the night.

We pierce the night with our WHOOPS, and we run wild so happy to be able to do so without people in Abnegation probably muttering about us.


End file.
